


The Proposition

by Gottoomanyships



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Intoxication, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Lies, Loki is Not Amused, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony has anxiety, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, X-Rated Films, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottoomanyships/pseuds/Gottoomanyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mad dash, a scramble, if you will. An event that rivaled the California gold rush in sheer number of people who flocked for the opportunity. Anthony Stark, the famous, sought after bachelor who topped every list describing eligible men, was doing the typical, outlandish things that made his brand a house hold name. This time, however, instead of running naked through the streets of New York, he was running in a more private setting. "Tony Stark Makes An X-Rated Film" was the headline splayed across every newspaper, website and blog in the nation. At least it seemed that way; shameless as they were, many flocked to audition, and yes, shocking the world, Loki was among them. </p><p> </p><p>Or where Tony wants to make a dirty film, but Loki is a little shit and has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> So this little number was coined by myself and my very talented rp partner, AvengingTheAvengers.  
> This is my first time playing Tony, so pardon my OOCness.
> 
> *I own nothing but the part of the plot, and the OC's.  
> Tony Stark and Loki are owned by Marvel!

It was a mad dash, a scramble, if you will. An event that rivaled the California gold rush in sheer number of people who flocked for the opportunity. Anthony Stark, the famous, sought after bachelor who topped every list describing eligible men, was doing the typical, outlandish things that made his brand a house hold name. This time, however, instead of running naked through the streets of New York, he was running in a more private setting.

"Tony Stark Makes An X-Rated Film" was the headline splayed across every newspaper, website and blog in the nation. At least it seemed that way; shameless as they were, many flocked to audition, and yes, shocking the world, Loki was among them. He did it more as a stupid bet than anything and truly, he didn't expect to make it more than five minuets before he was kicked out, due to his snarky attitude. But when he was among the few to receive a call back to meet the infamous man, well... Loki merely accepted due to the pretense that he would get to insult him first hand. A feat, that no doubt would go down in insulting history; which is why he was here, on some uncomfortable couch that smelt too strongly of cheap perfume from those before him, answering stupid questions posed by the co-producer of the film.

* * *

"Well, I suppose it's always been a dream of mine to work with the ah, Da Vinci, of our time. A fantasy of mine if you will, to discover if his height went to a place of more value." Loki replied to one of his questions, having to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at it all. There was a rush of commotion outside and Loki could only assume which pretentious, ostentatious, overrated man was causing it all.

  
Tony burst through the door looking rather flustered. "What the fuck are they all still doing here? I thought we decided on who we were going to..." he stopped and raked his eyes over the raven sitting on the casting couch, "And you are?"

Oh. Oh. This was substantially more delicious than Loki could have ever hoped for. Not only did the man look as though he had just run several long, rugged miles both ways to get here, but well, he just gave Loki the three words that allowed a million possibilities for insult. He made it a personal game of his to fit as many cruel combinations as he could before he was thrown out.

"How eloquent. I must say, I expected little else from you." But then his words finally gained register to his mind and Loki put a halt to his inner challenge. "Ah, I'm sorry, did you say...decided? Well, who is it?"

"You're late Mr. Stark, and its you kid." The director muttered, sliding off the chair to approach Tony.

"What do you mean what the fuck are they still doing here? People flock for miles; you've shut down part of Time Square." The director snapped his fingers in Tony's face to regain his attention. "You like him?" He gestured towards the pale boy on the couch who was a cross between calling his mother to apologize and slapping both these men. "I think he's the one."

Tony straightened, making an attempt at smoothing his brown hair and adjusting his suit. There was definitely something in his emerald eyes that he found intriguing, but he couldn't know for sure until he talked to him. "Aesthetically... he fits the profile. Give me... ten minuets with him, I never got to speak with any of the other candidates."

"Is ten minuets truly all you take? I mean, with all the stories and legends I've heard I expected at least fifteen. But uh, premature ejaculation isn't uncommon." Loki flashes him a bright, white smile and stands up slowly, tugging his tight jeans further up his hips, smoothing his black hair. "Happens to the best of us, does it not? Not to say that you are the "best of us", but within the realm of circumstance of the people in this room, it surely isn't him." The raven gestured towards the director, who looked mildly offended, before letting his eyes rake over the billionaire.

"Should I bring my camera?"

  
Said billionaire rolled his eyes as a small smirk played on his lips. "You sure like the sound of your voice, don't you? And I thought I was the one with the massive ego." He opened the door for the director to leave. "Ten minuets. Now shoo... Oh and I need some blueberries." He shut the door in the man's face before turning and circling around the raven, examining him. "Keep your pants on princess, it's not time for the show after all...What's your name? Your real name." He definitely had piqued his interest; No one insulted Tony, and most certainly not to his face...or when they were trying to get a job from him.

"Blueberries?" Loki silently mouthed to himself, looking confused and a little amused. "No one told me we'd be playing with food as well... is that in my contract?" Granted, he didn't have a contract, but he was almost sixty percent positive the billionaire wasn't aware of that. "I enjoy the sound of my voice, yes you could say that. Most people find that it's rather...soothing." He stands erect when he circles him, smirking and watching him from the corners of his eyes. "My eyes are not behind me," he says dryly, raising a finely manicured eyebrow when he asks for his name. His lips were already forming to give a fake one when the man cuts him off. "Perhaps not as foolish as I thought." He pauses, letting his green eyes flick from Tony's eyes to his lips to something far lower. "Loki." he admits after a moment, shrugging and leaning closer with his arms crossed and resting at the small of his back. "Though I cannot fathom why it matters. You are not notorious for having spot on recollection of names the next morning."

Tony snorts, "Your contract? You don't have one yet sweetheart." He gives him a look, "Loki? Seriously? I thought I said your real name, or are your parents sticklers for Norse Mythology?" 'Loki', as he called himself, was taller than Tony by a good head and he had to look up when he talked. He crossed his arms over his chest and quirked a brow. "Okay... _Loki_ , why did you apply? Clearly I'm missing something here unless you throwing insults at me are your weird way of flirting."

  
"I'm not your sweetheart, and if you do not believe that is truly my name, I don't care, like I said, you'll be forgetting it in the morning." Loki snarls, not bothering to apologize as he roughly brushes past him towards the windows, looking out at the scenery. "So the fact that I do not fall to my knees makes you infer that I hold some sort of disdain for you? Quite the contrary in fact, as a mere bet placed me here... I didn't expect to be picked. If I'm honest, I'm not even sure I want to fuck you." He sighs as if in remorse, "I could find equally disappointing shags closer to home and without all the-" he pauses when he hears the screams from the fans, "hassle." The comment about the insults makes Loki hum. "Oh? You don't like them? Clearly you find something intriguing since you have yet to throw me out. Do you like someone who doesn't go pliant at the sight of you then?"

Tony eyes him curiously. "No, the fact that you have been formulating insults from the moment I got here, gives me the impression Loki."

He sighs and looks at his phone for a moment before continuing. "A bet? Huh, I suppose there's a first time for everything... and it's okay if you don't want to fuck me," he wanders over to the window as well, "I'm not exactly at a loss for partners, now am I?" He licked his lips before continuing, "And yeah... you caught my attention with your snarky attitude; I've had people throwing themselves at me all my life, it's refreshing to have someone who isn't." Stark looked down at his watch, where the hell were those blueberries he'd ordered? "Well, if this isn't something you want, then maybe you could do us both a favor and stop wasting my time."

  
_"Wasting your time?"_ He repeats, scoffing and running a hand through silky black strands. That...perhaps the man was wiser than the college boy originally assumed, since he knew exactly what to say to rile him up. He turns just a bit to rest his shoulder against the glass, "is that what this is? A waste of your time? Mr. Stark, do try and pay attention to what I say next. I hardly mean to sound cocky, but I think both of us know that that's not true, but I'd be a privilege for you to fuck. I am no second choice and I am certainly not a waste. So either you look at me right now, and you tell me you want to have me, or I will leave and you can have you pick at the many out there who wouldn't be half as interesting a fuck that I am. And you know it." He takes a step back and bows mockingly, keeping his eyes on him the entire time. "Your choice."

  
Tony gave him a bored look, standing straight. "You know Loki...I guess I was wrong about you..." He cocked his head slightly to the side and gave him a mockingly apologetic look. "You had piqued my interest...until now. Just until those few words," he made a fluttering motion with his hand, "tumbled out of that over used mouth of yours. I thought you were different." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, looking out the window. He hoped this would really rile the other man, really ruffle his cocky little peacock feathers.

  
It did ruffle his feathers for a few seconds. His eyes went wide and full of disbelief. "You're such a bloody idiot." He mutters, shifting his body weight to push the man against the window. He stares at him for a moment, just peers down and looks unblinkingly, as if he's picking him apart from the inside. "Over used?" He questions, "I prefer the term well trained." He drops his hand between them to brush a single, elegant finger over the crotch of his pants with an almost thoughtful look. "If that's truly how you feel." He murmurs, pulling away to grab his leather jacket from the back of the couch. He slides it over his shoulders as he walks toward the door, throwing it open and beaming down at the over eager fan who looked up at him. "Mr. Stark is ecstatic to meet you, love." He promised, letting the aged woman with Tony's face tattooed upon her neck rush past him and straight for her idol. "Do have fun." He hums, winking at him and leaving him alone with the crazed fan who was, shockingly, already in the process of undressing.

  
"Hoooly fuck!" Tony barely manages to make his way to the bathroom and lock himself in. He angrily dials his director, "I said ten minutes you fucking idiot! Get security in here now and don't let that cocky bastard leave!" He had his back pressed against the door, teeth grit at the woman pounding against it and yelling obscene things at him. A couple minute after, the pounding stopped. "Mr. Stark...You may come out now, we have escorted the man to your trailer and will be escorting you as well." He swung the door open with a purpose. He was not going to let that asshole pull one on him.  
Loki was nearly down to the parking lot before two men in sunglasses and over priced suits grabbed him by the shoulders. "My good men, is there a problem?" He asks charmingly, trying to brush past them. Apparently, the "men in black" weren't having any of the boy's tricks. Loki gave them a run for their money, though, quite the elusive little brat when he wanted to be. He made it nearly down to his bike before he was put in handcuffs, swearing in another language as he dragged to some trailer parked behind the building. After a quick search, they found Tony's wallet stored in his back pocket.

  
"Mr. Stark," one of the men began once the billionaire walked in, "he's stolen from you. Was there any point in time where you can recall him getting close enough to do so." Loki's smirking behind them, pulling at his restraints the entire time. "Do you want to press charges?"  
The billionaire blinked a couple times, mouth opening and closing before he actually said anything. "Oh...wow, so this just went from bad to worse...for you anyway." His brows knit together. "So originally, I was only going to press charges for you letting that women into the room with me...but now...taking my wallet Loki? Really?" He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I mean...this is stupid...even for you."

  
"Honestly, I'm not sure what crime I've committed upon the grounds of letting that woman into your room. Did you not like her? She was very eager to meet you. Brought her own toys, did you see?" Loki laughs, because all of this is one great big joke, and shrugs his shoulders. He stands up and instantly the two men take a step toward him. He rolls his eyes and shows off the silver cuffs that bit into his wrists, rubbing them red and raw. "Stupid? I must disagree. Are you not impressed?" he clicks his tongue once, flicking his eyes to the two body guards. "Could I perhaps bargain for a moment alone with your favorite little money source?" He questions before looking down at Tony, "I'll keep my hands where you can see them. Promise."

  
The two men look to Tony for approval, which he nods and waves dismissively at them. He's sitting in a plush armchair, chin propped on his interlinked fingers. "My life felt threatened you know... and taking a man's wallet is practically identity theft..." He tutted at him. "Was all this just a way to get my attention?"

  
"I don't need your attention. I had your attention the moment you saw me." He mutters, "identity theft? Who would believe I am you? At all? You're a smart man...act like it." The tutting make him scoff. He walked over, turning around the last second to perch himself his lap. His back facing Tony, he rattled the handcuffs. "You wouldn't happen to have the key, would you?"

  
The genius laughed. "Sorry, no way. Last time you had full use of your hands you made off with my things. So how about you plant your cute little ass else where and we negotiate like adults okay?" He refused to put his hands on the pale man, he didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Honestly this was all very tiring and he'd never gotten his damn blueberries; someone was so getting fired. " You do realize even if the charges aren't severe, they will still lock your pretty ass in jail right? I'm sure you will make a lot of friends there who would be honored to have you put your...What was it? 'Well trained' mouth to good use." Tony smirks.

  
Loki groans, standing back up once he was denied and flopping back down on a nearby couch. He pulls at the handcuffs again, squirming. "Not my fault. Perhaps when someone's trailing his fingers along your cock, you should strive to be a little more perceptive." But Loki's all ears, taking the seat across from him and leaning forward. "Negotiate? Very well. I am feeling playful, I suppose. Being in handcuffs did always bring out my more playful side." He didn't tell Tony that he was on his final strike. Or that one more offense would mean trouble his daddy's money couldn't get him out of.  
"Would you put my well trained mouth to good use?" He asked, "perhaps if you don't like my words, you can shut me up? I'd be more than willing if it meant you forgot these silly little charges. Bad publicity for you, after all."

  
Tony was intently scrolling through his phone, not really paying attention. "Huh? Oh well... that would be way to easy now wouldn't it?" He hummed, biting his lip. "Oh would you look at this... your daddy's a very important man Loki..." He smiled smugly more to himself; after all...What sort of genius would be if he couldn't look someone up? "Now does he know what you've been up to? Or I suppose he guesses if your record is anything to go by..." He turned his attention to the pale man. "Two choices... I press charges, you go to jail, it's a big thing for me and for your family... or you accept a contract lasting for one year."

  
Loki agrees. "My daddy is a very important man. Makes me a very important boy," he mutters, watching him scroll through his overly advanced device. Huffing, Loki tilts his head back against the seat, squirming just barely and wondering if dislocating his thumb was really even worth all the trouble. But if it meant showing this over-cocky prick up, Loki could deal with the pain. "Are you going to run to my father to tell on me?" He asks, eyebrow cocked. "I wasn't aware we'd gone back to grade school." He murmurs. But the proposition does strike his interest, however little of it he's allowed himself to show. "Contract?" He mutters, "for...what, exactly?"

  
He scoffed, "Please, I wouldn't have to tell him anything. Daddy's money won't get you out of this one." He set his phone down and looked at him curiously. "Did I pique your interest now hm? Well good, listen up cupcake. It's either the first one or you take a year contract...As my personal, live in assistant. For one year. That's all." He had leaned forward at some point, but he leant back. " And before it even crosses that pretty little head of yours, if you decided to do anything which puts my career, my life or anything of that nature, in any unfavorable situation then you go straight to jail and don't pass go."


	2. Day One Stark, Day One...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's everybody's favorite mischief maker's first day as Tony's assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are, the second installment to our IronFrost shenanigans.  
> Please feel free to comment  
> and also follow my tumblr for updates and such!

* * *

He gave Loki a charming smile.

"I steal from you, attempt to use sex to get out of situations, happen to be rude, insult you, try to be in a pornographic film with you, and you offer me a job which gives me infinite opportunity to spit in your coffee? And you call me idiotic?" He questions, "and you expect me to accept? The charges I face through stealing from you would be far less than the charges I face when I kill you. We can stand to be in the same room with each other for half an hour. You think living under the same roof would have better results? There would be wars. Chaos. Utter--" Loki paused, thought for a moment, and smirked. "I'll do it."

Tony rolled his eyes but thought about it; it could spell more trouble than just tossing the man out on his ass into a prison yard. "You make a good point... I guess I'll just have to revoke that offer." He stood up abruptly, adjusting his suit and slipping his sunglasses on as he made his way slowly towards the door.

"Expect a call from my lawyers."

Loki groans, "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry, alright? I'll behave." He promises, "I'll be a good boy. And who knows, maybe I like the punishment." He winks but stands quickly, ducking under the man to put himself between the door and Tony. "I'm sorry. I'll behave." He swallowed, "I'll do anything. Just...don't tell my father. Or the police."

Tony took a step away from him, staring at the man's emerald eyes. "It's like I want to believe you.. but you're so full of shit..." He sighed and motioned opened the door, asking for the keys to the cuffs. He turns and dangles them in front of the raven. "Now the question is just whether I want to keep you locked up and behaving...or do I think I trust you enough to release you." He shrugged, "Ah what the hell." He turned Loki and slammed him into too wall adjacent to the door. "Double cross me again, or anything goes missing off of me or my trailer. .. my phone. ... you know the consequences." He whispered lowly into his ear before removing the cuffs, storing them in his pocket. "My lawyer will still show up to make sure you understand the contract and all that good stuff."

Loki hisses when he's fast first against the wood, almost wanting to bend over a bit out of habit but he controls himself. Biting his lip, Loki laughs softly against the wall. "Yes sir," he hums, "keep my hands to myself. Hear you loud and clear." He rubs his wrists when he's set free, turning around to look down at him. There are red indents upon the pale skin. "My lawyer will be present," he says, "can I keep the handcuffs?" The raven grins.

"Absolutely not. Okay well, see you in, oh say thirty? Best get your lawyer quickly now." He smirked before stepping out if the trailer and making his way, escorted of course, to his car.

* * *

 

They'd be meeting at Stark Tower after all, so he warranted a drink in his own flat. He was going to have to put the film in hiatus for the moment, just until he could get things settled down with the mischievous man. Loki was there. A little late, but his lawyer had learned never to be far from Loki at any given time, since his mischievous ways usually meant he was getting locked up at least three times a week. Once they arrived at Stark Tower, they were allowed directly up to the penthouse. Heimdall lead the way, nodding once to Stark and his lawyer as Loki brought up the rear and took a seat on the overly plush cushions.

"My client has told me this deal is essentially settling out of court, is that correct? In exchange for his services the charges of petty theft and endangerment with knowledgeable action will be dropped?" He asked. "Aww, don't think you can trust me, Heimy?" Loki purred, having the gall to look offended when he was given a dirty look. "I told you the truth." The lawyer ignored him. "Can I see the proposed contract?"

Pepper handed the contract over to him. "Everything is in order, the term for one year from this date, unless prematurely terminated by either my client for whatever reason or by your clients, for... obvious reasons. This whole thing will be kept under wraps but that solely depends on the behavior of your client. If he does anything...One little thing to anyone around my client or just some type of infraction at all, he's will go straight to jail..." She eyed the raven warily. She hoped Tony knew what he was doing.

Heimdall flipped through it. "Straight to jail upon conviction," he cut in, "my client will be afforded a fair trial." The man muttered. "It's clear my client will be moving in with Anthony Stark--"

Loki paused to mouth " _Anthony_?" To the man with a cheeky grin.

"--and will be paid accordingly. Now, a final question, will Loki still be participating in the film he auditioned for?" He took out a pen and handed it to Loki to sign, "and your client does understand the liabilities that come with hiring Mr.Laufeyson? Of course any actions will be justification for him to be sent to jail but anything beyond that, you client takes full responsibility for. Agreed?"

Tony just gave him a look. "We're still unclear about the film, it's on hiatus at the moment." Tony replied boredly. "Tony you did hear that a right? You're going to have to take full responsibility for him." Pepper adds in. Stark locked brown eyes with the raven. "Yes, and apparently I have to pay the spoiled brat. Whatever." He waved dismissively, "It's fine."

"Brat? I hold the title of Brat? When I deal with the aged equivalent of a child? I've got a suggestion, why don't you just shove this--." Gods, Loki was about to go off. Tell him everything on his mind which ranged of jokes about height to his level of maturity. He very well would have, it not for his lawyer with quick hands that slapped one over his mouth and leaned down to whisper feverishly in his ear for a second or two. When he pulled away, Loki was silent. Cross, but silent as he scribbled down his signature and initials upon the paper, officially binding him to Tony for one year from tomorrow, the date he would begin his job.

"Your film, is it truly on hold? A because of me? That's not quite right, perhaps you'd like the number of that woman, yes? She _and_ her sister would be elated for the chance to work with you." Loki says with a sneer.

The older man didn't react to his outbursts, he was sure he'd get used to them by the time the week was over. "One of your new jobs includes helping me find a replacement in the film for you. A serious replacement, not your half assed, half baked ideas. Enjoy your last night of being jobless Mr.Laufeyson...I expect you here ready to work bright and early...let's say... five am? And wear a suit for God's sake." Pepper, Heimdal and Tony shook hands before Tony saw them to the door. "Remember Mr.Laufeyson... five am..." He gave him a charming smile before shutting the door in the raven's face when he looked like he was going retort with some type of insult.

"I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with such a genius of our time," Loki purrs to Tony just as the door shuts in his face.

Heimdall lectures him the entire ride home. Of how he "needs to try" and "the contract is serious, Loki, not one you can worm your way out of". The student merely turns a blind eye, staring out of the window the entire ride home. He arrives earlier than five am. Truly, waking up early has never proved problematic for him. He prefers the silence of the early morning to the bustle of midday. And he does dress in a suit, shedding his jacket when he arrives so he's in nothing but a pinstripe black waistcoat with monotone plaid to complement him. The elevator opens to the correct floor as he steps out, he casts a glance around, taking the chance of solitude to snoop through every space available to him.

"Master Stark...it would see we have an early visitor, shall I direct him to your door?" Jarvis called out him as he tinkered away in his lab. He hadn't been able to sleep yet or shower, so when he heard Loki was here early he sighed. "Yeah okay. And make sure you lock everything else down." He went back to tinkering but couldn't focus anymore so he used the shower in the lab, thinking he had a change of clothes there.

He was wrong, of course, and ended up having to pad into upstairs in nothing but a towel.

The last thing he needed was for Loki to already be up in the penthouse.

Of course Loki was already up in the penthouse.

Where else would he be? Not other spot in this lavish, over decorated home would offer him as much dirt as he wanted other then such a spot. He was busy snooping through everything that wasn't already restricted when he heard light footsteps that sounded a bit moist against the hardwood. When he turns to greet his boss, his lips twist into a frown, and then a very amused smirk. Well. "I thought we were not shooting a pornography? You approaching is such...scantily clad attire hints otherwise. I didn't bring any lubricant with me but I suppose we can improvise..." He bites his lips to swallow a laugh, "Good morning, sir." He pulls off his tie, "are we doing this here?"

The billionaire let out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jarvis... please provide my new assistant with an over view of his new position...and keep him from touching my stuff." His brown eyes look over Loki briefly. "And for God's sake put your tie and coat back on." He shook his head and padded to his room, slamming the door. How someone could be so frustrating but glaringly attractive was beyond him. He dressed for the day, a black suit with a red Oxford and the usual Stark enterprises logo on his black tie. He looks himself over in the mirror and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Day one, Stark...Day one."

Loki gave a mock pout. "Do I not excite you, Mr. Stark?" He calls over the slamming of a door. He wonders briefly who Jarvis is and receives his answer when suddenly a voice from, presumably over head, gives him his first instruction of the day to make his new boss coffee. Loki doesn't like to brag. Or rather he does, but only when other people are around, but he used to work at a coffee shop when he attempted to be independent and drift from dependence on his father's money. So he knows how to make probably the best cup of coffee anyone would ever taste. So he taps upon his door twice, a steaming mug hanging off his fingers and taking the chance to lap a bit of whip cream that dripped onto his fingertips. "You do have to open the door."

Tony opens the door to find his new assistant was at least competent enough to make his coffee. He took the mug and eyed it with what he thought was warranted suspicion, before taking a sip. It was actually very enjoyable and the additional whipped topping added just a hint of sweetness to it. "Well, good job on your first task. I'll have Jarvis go over the house rules with you and we make out way down to where you will be staying." He walked past the raven drinking his coffee and looking down at his phone.

Loki almost regrets he didn't spit in his coffee. But if never installed a false sense of security by behaving, however would he be able to do more tricks? "Am I allowed to have company? I mean, we are essentially roommates, I simply happen to work for you. If you call this "working"." He paused, "down? Do I not stay in the pent house?"

Tony finished his coffee and handed the empty mug back to Loki, giving a sarcastic chuckle. "You're joking right? Maybe if you...you know, weren't _you_... I'd _consider_ it. You're not allowed in the penthouse unless I'm there or I need you to get something for me and under the supervision of Jarvis." He placed his hand over the elevator and walked into it once it dinged. "You can drag whoever is stupid enough to come home with you in to your room, I don't care." They were on the thirtieth floor where the other employee lofts had been built. He walked to the end of the hall and punched a code into the keypad there, letting the door slide open and motioned for Loki to step inside. "Home, sweet, home."

"I try not to jest. It's unbecoming of me." He mutters, following after him. He slumps against the far wall, already feeling a very distinct loathing blossoming in his chest. For everything this man was and everything he stood for. Loki heaves a sigh, bouncing his leg impatiently and scoffing. "Charming." He mutters, following him to the end of the hall. He can hear distant noises from the other flats. The sound of music, conversations, and other noises that signal life.

But when he saw his room, oh, Loki can't even conceal his laugh. It's harsh and forced. "You're joking." He mutters, "that's...this..." He doesn't want to step inside, giving the other a defiant look while a storm of "if only's" drift into his mind. If only he hadn't needed to show this man up. If only he hadn't had to try and steal from him. He was rich, he didn't...need any of it but once again his own rash foolishness had fucked him over to the grandest degree. "I am not living there." He states plainly, "and if that means I'm bound for jail, so be it. As far as I'm concerned it's an improvement."

The genius expected as much. He pulled his phone out, looking over his contacts list. "Look, if that's really how you feel, then please, by all means, say the word. I will be more than happy to make the call and save myself some stress." His gaze on the other man was firm and unyielding. "Or...you can stop acting like the spoiled  _brat_ you are and sack up for once."

Loki took a step toward him, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Their height difference exaggerated, he placed his arms on either side of him and leaned down to speak directly in his ear, to insure his words weren't misunderstood.

"And why would I do that? I think you and I are both painfully aware of what you signed up for, Anthony. I am not some pliant bitch to merely accept what you give me with a gracious attitude. That's not what drew you too me."

Loki reaches past him to press the button to close the door to the employee room. He snatched his phone from him, "Focus on me. Understand. I'm not fond of repetition."

He didn't know what was more unnerving...The fact that this was turning him on more than he'd been in a long time, or that Loki really a had the nerve to get into his personal space like this. "I need you to hand my phone back to me, and I need you to step the fuck away from me. Clearly you can't grasp the situation you've put yourself in." Tony retorted challenging him with his eyes, even if he did have to look up at the taller man. "Yes I knew what I was getting myself into...I decided I'd do so just to prove a point Loki...that you don't always get what you want and that daddy's money won't save you from everything. You of all people need that slapped into you."

Loki chuckles darkly, "you want to slap me? How kinky. First handcuffs and then this? I'm beginning to think you're a menace in bed." Loki glances down at his phone, like he's forgotten he even had it, before shrugging his shoulders and hooking a thumb in the waistline of his trousers. He holds onto the device with his teeth, pulls free his belt, and slips the mobile down the front of his pants. He hums suddenly and smirks, "love that you've left it on vibrate." Glancing behind him, he nods his head. "Daddy's money has nothing to do with this. Which room in my pent house Will be mine, then?"

Tony just watched as his phone disappears down the other's front. He meets Loki's eyes at the comment about him in bed. "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea." He's tempted to reach in after his phone, but decided he'll just get Jarvis to wipe it and upload his data to a new one. "None of the rooms in  _ **my**_ penthouse are yours. This one is all yours though." He jerks his head to the closed door. He was definitely not going to make exceptions for him.

"I have some idea. After all, I did audition to be fucked by you." He sighs, "you're making this far more difficult. Just allow me, your personal assistant, to live near you."

"You are near me...In the sense." He smirked at him as he slipped from beneath the taller man. "Jarvis, set my phone to vibrate for mm.." Tony turned to look at the raven. "Five minutes? And then wipe it, send it to my drive." "Very well sir." Stark could hear the device begin and he walked away from the raven. "I'll leave the choice up to you, of course you could also pay for your own lodgings elsewhere, but it's rather irritating getting anywhere with traffic and all. We'll be in touch." He waved at him as he walked away.

Loki's smirking. Right up until he's moaning. The phone vibrates deliciously against him and he has half a mind to pull at himself, half a mind to pretend it doesn't affect him. Before he could walk away, however, He takes his hand and pulls him close. He's panting a bit, because he would swear up and down that the phone is vibrating harder. "Please?" He asks softly, "allow me to stay with you?" He tries his best to be sincere, he really does, but it's getting more and more difficult.

     These jeans are kind of tight.

Tony turns to him, brown eyes raking in his flushed form. "Well..." He takes the previously discarded belt, putting it through the loops of the raven's jeans and buckles it tightly. "Only because you asked so nicely. Join me in my office on the sixty-eighth floor once you've gathered yourself, I have a meeting." He managed to escape him that time, smirking the whole ride up.

"Yes sir," he mutters, pleased he's gotten his way.

The phone still hasn't stopped vibrating, a heavy pressure against his cock that's obviously beginning to swell with interest. But the second the elevator dings closed, Loki is opening up his jeans with a feverish haste, pulling the phone out of his pants and dropping it to the floor. He breathes heavily, simply composing himself, until he can follow him to the sixty-eighth floor.

Tony's going through his speech about percentages, broadly as the money hungry CEOs pretend to listen intently. The door slides open and all head's turn to the pale man who'd entered; well all head's besides Tony's because he already knew who it was. He cleared his throat, continuing with his presentation and taking his seat once he was finished. "Loki, the files in my suitcase, if you would please hand them out." His voice was very professional, but his eyes were deadly as he looked at his assistant.

Loki smiles in turn to each of the C.E.O's, some of which give him an over-appreciative once over while he makes his way inside. He probably wouldn't have done anything, had not Tony given him the death stare from hell. Loki gives him a challenging little smirk in return, obediently taking out the files he mentions and making his rounds to pass them out. And if he purposely drops a thing or two in a lap, and let's his fingers travel dangerously close...no one says anything. But he keeps his eyes on Tony the entire time. Plus, everyone looks decidedly more pleased now that he's here, anyway. "Satisfied?" He asks, walking closer to slide his cellphone into his front pocket. "Forgot something, Mr. Stark." He purrs into his ear, "anything else?"

The genius clenches his jaw at the pale man, and gives him a tight, sarcastic smile. "Some refreshments would be nice." He turns to address the others in the room, noticing just how well the raven captures their rapt attention. "If you look on page two of chapter four..." He's definitely in over his head this time; what the hell was he thinking taking him on as a personal assistant? He'd lucky he hasn't been poisoned yet, or his clothes all been burned or something.

One of the C.E.O's holds up his hand, "Stark, listen, I think I've heard enough. Your percentages look great and if it's support and resources you need, I'm your guy. I always appreciate a man who takes the finer things in life," his eyes flick to Loki, "and I see you value that just as much as I do." Giving him a grateful smile, Loki puts down a cup of coffee next to him. He looks over the man's shoulder and mouths "you're welcome" to the genius. See? Perhaps Loki wasn't all that bad. In fact, he'd say he was the best personal assistant in the world.

The billionaire raised his brows as slowly the rest of the room was agreeing to invest in the new project. He thanked everyone and promised to have Loki email them their respective contracts and files. Once they were gone he turned to the other man after closing the door. "Huh...would you look at that? I guess you flaunting yourself around isn't completely useless after all." He offered him a small smile before walking over to his hidden bar and making himself a drink. "Well. That saves me time... I'll show you the office where you will be working from while we're in Stark Tower." Tony pats his front pocket. "You could've kept it, now I'll have to send it to be disinfected." he makes a face.

"You thought you were the only man who likes what he sees?" Loki asked, picking up the trash and cleaning the room to his previous condition. "Of course it's not useless. Keeps you entertained, does it not?" He returns his smile and tossed paper cups and napkins into the trash, drifting over to the sink to wash his hands. "I get an office?" Perhaps this was his hint to take things seriously, "I thought I would be merely making coffee runs and chasing women out of your bed."

"No, my personal assistants do more than simply mundane tasks like those." He shrugged, sipping his drink. "I figured it wouldn't be too hard for you right? You seem intelligent enough." He took his new phone from his pocket and took the meeting off his schedule before looking at the time.

It was almost three and he hadn't had anything to eat yet. He considered going out to eat but that always turned into a huge fiasco and now with Loki on his radar too he figured it would only make things worse. He motioned for Loki to follow him to where the raven's new office was; directly adjacent to his naturally. "There is a contact book in there, ring up Chef Benôit, ask him if he's available to come and prepare lunch at my penthouse say...within the hour." He wandered into his own office, taking a tissue and removing the wiped phone from his jacket pocket and began typing away at his computer.

Loki barely heard what the other man said. Something about contacts, another thing about within the hour. He was more interested in his office that, well, wasn't gigantic, but it was something he would settle for. Besides, the advances he had made today when one considered the room change were more than enough for him at the moment. He went behind his desk, sliding his fingers over the modern design.

"Yes sir," Loki hummed, picking up the phone with one hand and flipped through the contact book with the other.

He knocked upon the glass door twice before inviting himself in, "the chef is elated to hear from you and confirms he is on his way within fifteen minutes." Apparently, Loki had made himself at home. Distinctly hipster music was drifting through from his own office, "may I add that my cock is quite clean and your reluctance to touch anything that has been near it is a little offending. Furthermore, upon the grounds of finding my replacement, did you request I do that personally or is shall I contact the director and tell him that I'm no longer affiliated with the project because you couldn't handle me?"

Tony slid his eyes towards him about to thank him before he spouted the rest of that nonsense at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You and I will choose the replacement when I deem it necessary... you would have been fine for it...perhaps perfect even, but if it's difficult for you to follow simple directions normally, I'd hate to see how you'd fare trying to take the director's directions."

He wasn't equipped with enough alcohol or caffeine to deal with the raven at the moment.

Loki holds up his hand, offended. "Please do not compare how I take direction from you to how I will take direction from anyone else." He states. After all, he had very little respect for his dearest boss. But under the prospect of his film debut and shaming his father into hopeful hiding, he figured a few exceptions could he made. "I don't need direction when sucking cock," he pointed out, "but very well. If you'd prefer someone other than me, well, I suppose I simply can't change your mind." Glancing behind him toward his office, he speaks again: "once I finish those emails, may I take the rest of the day off to move in?" 

Tony nodded, and looked up, "Wait for me so we can go back to the penthouse together. I'm not sure which room isn't being used for research." He mumbled going back to his computer Loki waits for about, oh, fifteen seconds before he's walking into his office. "Research?" He questions, looking over his shoulders,

"Do tell."

"Just some stuff. Go finish the files." Stark mumbled, finishing up a document and pushing away from his computer to make himself another drink.

The lack of information is slightly annoying but Loki says nothing, drifting off toward his office to finish up the pesky emails. He adds a winky face at the end of those he sent, vaguely wondering if those old bastards can even comprehend it. Once done, he sends an email to Stark that reads: {Finished. Will you escort me _now_?}

His brows knit together at the sound of an email notification, eyes rolling once he opens it. He shuts the computer off, downs his drink and taps on the glass to let Loki know they were leaving. He's already started for the elevator when the raven joins him. He tries not to think about anything really, trying to prepare himself to sit down and have a decent lunch without losing his appetite over all the deals he has to review, the projects that need testing. He doesn't even register when they've arrived on the seventy second floor, the doors to the penthouse opening.

"Are you going to move or am I to have free range to pick my room? Which is something neither of us want." Loki says into his ear.

Feeling as of he was always gifted with a frankly amazing sense of perception, Loki can practically feel the radiated stress coming from the man. Normally, he would feed off such emotions for his own personal gain. Use his quick tongue and keen sense of manipulation to get what he's wanted, but since he's already done that to gain the top floor room and fears to much of this tactic will result in Anthony feeling "used", he stays quiet. "You're stressed," it's not a question, really, but he places a steady hand upon his back and leads him out of the elevator. "And as your personal assistant, I'm sure within my terms of employment I must ensure that you, as my employer, are in well health." He postpones house hunting. "Lay on the couch. On your stomach, if you please." He's rolling up his sleeves as he speaks, "this will remain entirely PG-13, I promise you."

Was he really that obvious? He decided he'd had enough of arguing with the pale man and complied, regardless of it was PG13 or not. He was curious more than anything as to why Loki was even doing this, whatever this was, in the first place. Loki hums and straddles his back, resting his "cute little ass" at the base of his spine. He's aware he said PG-13 and fully intends to keep that promise. Starting at the base of his neck, he grasps his thumb on his neck and slowly presses in, massaging the skin there while his other hand slides down his spine, pressing in the two places he's learned release a lot of tension.

"As a way to get back at my father, I used my tuition money to take a semester class of massage therapy." He explains, coaxing his pressure points to release. The moment those elegant fingers touch the pressure points, Tony's letting out a soft groan beneath him. He hasn't gotten a massage in...well he can't remember.

"Well...that's not entirely a waste...it could have been worse." He mumbled into his crossed arms.

"He loathed it, which is all that matters." Loki points out, rolling his body into the movement of his arms. He slides his hands under Tony's shirt after a moment, tired of the friction his shirt gives off, and gently grinds his nails into his skin. "I took a linguistics course as well." He points out, "technically I only auditioned for you film for the same reason."

Between Loki rolling his body and the slight drag of his nails across his skin, Tony was beginning to flush a little. "Hm...just a the last way to stick it to the old man huh? I though he supported you through funding?" His voice was breathier than he intended.

"He supports me through things he think I should do." Loki mutters. "Don't tell me you're getting aroused of this, Mr. Stark."

"I'm not, keep your mind out of the gutter." He muttered though his tone implied otherwise.

He honestly didn't know if it was arousal or just the fact that he could feel his stress leaving his body, and leaving him more relaxed than he'd felt in ages. "So...What happens when daddy cuts you off? I'm assuming someone as lucrative as yourself has money stashed away somewhere."

"My mind is the gutter, love. Sex is the simplest form of manipulation and the most effective. I feel as if I was born into this body for a reason and I have full intention to use it," he replies. Figuring he could take it to the next level, Loki toes off his shoes, standing up on the couch between Tony's legs, balancing on the soft cushion. "Now...I've only done this once," he says, planting one foot on his ass. "and it was to my boyfriend who was strangely into me cracking his back and feet. Just...stay still." he balances on his lower back, gripping onto the couch and laughing softly through his words. "Does it hurt?" Essentially, Loki had never cracked one's back by walking on it, but he'd seen several videos and felt he could learn through proxy.

Tony jumped at the sudden change in pressure. "Uh, listen here... I'd rather you no-" he let out a low, pained sound as his back protested and cracked. "What the actual fuck are you d-doing?" He asked lowly. A slight pain radiated through his body for a moment before subsiding.

If one were to listen closely, they may have heard Loki giggle a bit. "I learned it in my class. It's the safest way to crack your back," he informs, "listen here, old man, the last thing I need is to carry you around once your back gives out." he steps somewhere else, "does it hurt?" He did only take the class for a semester, though...

"Loki cut it out, seriously... it felt good at first but now you're just pissing me off." He sighed and buried his face in his arms. "Yes it hurts damn it..." He trailed off softly.

Loki steps once more before gingerly walking off. "I didn't quite finish that part of the course." He explains, walking to the other end of the couch to sit, "it didn't quite sound like it hurt."

Rolling his eyes was becoming an hourly thing now he realized. He was in a sour mood; his appetite had gone out the window. Tony sat up slowly, unbuttoning the shirt he had on as he stood. "Cancel my lunch appointment and the ones for the rest of the day, I'm not dealing with anything else today. Take the second door on the right from the one at the end of the hall. It's the second biggest bedroom in the house and it's unoccupied. You're done for the day after you cancel everything." He pulled his shirt off and disappeared down the hall and through the door at the end. His back felt achy and he was just done with today.

"Was it something I said?" He asks with a laugh, watching rather shamelessly as he undressed.

He does as he's told, telling the over excited chef that Mr. Stark has a stomach virus and cannot enjoy the food he was he wishes, and telling all other meetings that the man is otherwise occupied and cannot fulfill his promises. The room, of course, is breathtaking and after some begging to his brother, Thor brings a few of his things from his old flat to the new one (but Loki suspects it's merely because he wants to see the fabled Stark house hold).

Loki is painting the view from his room when it occurs to him that Anthony has yet to eat. Normally, he wouldn't care about the man's well being but if he dies under his watch, he can't help but feel the contract would be void. So hours after later, he's knocking on his door with the knuckle of his finger. "Anthony?" he calls, standing erect, "are you conscious?" Tony was curled up in only his sleeping pants on top of the duvet, not bothered enough to get under it. He'd been sleeping for hours, a curse he'd suffered from ever since he began being apart of the waking world for days at a time. He obviously didn't hear the man knocking and had forgotten to lock the door behind him as he usually did. Loki opens the door, wondering if the other was too cross to remember he meant to keep Loki out, or too tired to care.

But seeing the man curled up is almost cute, almost, and startles a snort out of the boy. He walks around his room, shutting of lights here and there and taking the duvet the other ignored and pulling it up over his form. He suddenly feels too motherly and resorts to snooping around, setting all clocks he could get ahold of an hour or so ahead, and even going so far to tape a fake snake on the lid of the toilet. Hopefully when Anthony wakes up tomorrow to partake in his morning piss, he'll get more than he bargained for.

Tony woke in the middle of the night, cursing himself, for falling asleep like that. He wandered out into his kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and leaned over against the counter.

Loki, always a light sleeper, drifted awake at the sound of shuffling around. "Bit late for you to be up, isn't it?" He asked, his voice low and raspy with sleep. His hair was tied up in a pony tail and he mimicked Tony's outfit of nothing but sleep pants that hung low on his hips. "Are you alright?"

"Fine...just...achy." He mumbled, scrubbing his face and pouring a cup of black coffee as soon as it was ready. "What are you doing up?"

"I lived with an elder brother who is just as mischievous as I am. I was trained to be a light sleeper. You walking woke me." He taps his fingers against the counter, "you wouldn't have happened to use your bathroom yet, would you?" He slid his eyes towards him, hoping up onto his counter.

"No...but now that you mention it, I'll avoid it." A soft chuckle escaping the playboy's lips before he gingerly sipped at the scalding brew.

"Damn." Loki snaps his fingers as if his plans have been foiled. "You know, I can't help but ponder if you're a bit hungry. We could grab..." He glances at his watch, "two a.m. pancakes from a twenty four hour diner not far from here."

Tony only raised a manicured brow, giving Loki a look. "Nothing against you Lokes, but uh...what's the catch?"

"Nothing against me my arse," please, he wasn't so stupid to think a few hours together had changed how Tony felt toward him, "the only catch is that you pay." He says, sliding off the stool he claimed as his own and taking that as a "yes".

Did I mention Loki was shameless? Like really, _really_ shameless. Because he realizes to go out, he must change, and he really doesn't even wait until he's in the privacy of his own room to drop his trousers. More like he's merely in the hallway, disappearing behind his bedroom door and leaving the worn sleep pants upon the floor and the bare sight of his ass the last thing his boss sees.

Tony stared after the pale globes of Loki's ass shameless himself. He figured he should get dressed as well and hopped off the counter, picking up the discarded pants, opening the door and tossing them into the raven's room. He tossed a pair of jeans and his favorite Black Sabbath long sleeve on waited for Loki on the couch. Loki took a little bit longer, walking out in a long green sweeter and tight sweatpants-like jeans. His hair was still tied up and he slid a jacket over his shoulders.

"Ready?" The younger man asked, walking over to gently tap his leg. Tony raked his eyes over him before following him out the door to Tony's R8.

"You look good for going out at two am." Stark says offhandedly.

Loki smirks, "I may meet the man of my dreams tonight, I've always have to look my very best, love."  He looks at the car, "can I drive?"  Okay, so, Loki didn't really expect to be allotted to drive the car. So much so that if he didn't have the brilliant reflexes he did, he may have dropped the keys. But he didn't, catching them without look and beaming at the man.

"You're not the only rich boy. I just profit from daddy's money." he promised, reaching over to pat his thigh to comfort him. But daddy would give Loki anything if he stayed quiet. Revving the engine, he pulled forward, running his thumb over the dial to change the radio station. "Ugh, your music taste is horrendous." Loki grumbles.

The road is brilliantly empty.

"If I'm honest I thought I'd have to give you head to drive," he laughs at himself and takes off down the road with little care for abiding by the rules. "Much more agreeable at early morning, hmm?"

Tony laughed, "Nah. I'm just uh...kind of out of juice to really give a rats ass about anything right now." He leaned back into the seat.  "Well... you could have done that too. Could always do it on the way back." He joked, giving the raven a look. Loki switched gears and ran a red light at the same time, checking in his mirrors and snorting to himself at the offer. "You're not joking, are you? I did say as your personal assistant it was my job to satisfy any needs you have. That does extend to sexual needs as well." He pulls down a back road, "perhaps I'd I do well enough I can participate in your film?"

Tony swallowed thickly and shrugged. "I uh, was kind of joking yeah... but I guess if you're offering..." His eyes trailed over the pale man's form. "And yeah...I suppose we could work something out depending on your performance..."

"Well if you were jesting I suppose there's no reason for me to consider it..." He smirks to prove he's joking.

They arrive in the parking lot and Loki sighs, turning to look at him while pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I loathe formality. If you want me to suck your cock, push my head down, and I will. If you wish to fuck me just...bend me over. But the agreement? Spontaneity is a quality I admire."

"I'll keep that in mind." The billionaire squeezed his thigh before exiting the vehicle. The moment he stepped out of the car, the chatter of the inside and constant roaring of the engine was replaced by complete silence. The lights inside the diner were a reprieve from the black of night, and save for a few streetlights that flickered on the side of the highway, the moon and stars were the only alternative. Stepping over the over grown weeds that clawed at the side walk, Loki held open the door for the high-maintenance billionaire.

A distinct smell of cooking grease and cleaning spray filled his nose and he smiled warmly at the woman behind the counter who was busy play candy crush on her phone. Loki leaned forward, pressing a kiss against her cheek in greeting; even if her eyes never left the screen but she still seemed elated to see him.

"Come on," Loki goaded, traveling to the back corner of the diner and taking a seat that was shrewd by plants and covered from the line of sight from the door. Littered upon the wall adjacent to their seats were names, dates, and lewd words all carved into wood with jagged knives and keys. He pointed to a cliché carving that declared "the king of mischief" and pointed to himself. "That's me." He says proudly, "ah, 5 years ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toying around with the formatting T.T  
> Let me know if this is any better.  
> New chapters up soon!


	3. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony's Adventures Continue...
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck how long has it been since I've updated this thing?
> 
> Seriously.
> 
> Life has been a bit tumultuous for me as of late, but I'll try and keep things as regular as I possibly can.

Tony chortled, " I believe you still hold that title." He slid into the bench across from said self proclaimed king.

"Oh really? I'm flattered." He says with a smirk. "Why is that?"

"I can just tell." Tony shrugged, laying back against the bench and spreading his legs. He figured Loki was a regular to the joint after his interactions with the waitress.

Loki kicked his legs under the table, spreading his own to combat space. "Are you his new boyfriend?" That wasn't from Loki but rather the aforementioned waitress that had either grown bored of her game or ran out of lives. She peered down at Tony through her glasses, "I don't like him." She said (but intended to whisper) to Loki. "I don't like him either," the personal assistant shrugged, "but he is the one paying." Instantly her demeanour changed as he swooped over and wrapped Tony up in a hug, Loki laughing his pretty little ass off in the corner as he watched.

"Charming..." the billionaire deadpanned. "Could you please- No touchy." He batted her hands away from him. " Your friends are as charming as you I see." He rolled his eyes. Of course they would be.

The waitress gives Stark a look and Loki is concerned he may bite through his lip to keep from laughing. Loki merely orders them both a number two without giving the other a chance to look at the menu. He takes his hand like it's a date. "So...tell me about yourself?"

He gave Loki a flat look before rolling his eyes once more. "I like aged bourbon, science and sleek, fast cars." He gave Loki a wry smile.

"I suppose I could adapt to all those things. I also prefer a man who believes a criminal record isn't an accurate representation of a man's character." Matching his smile, he intertwined their fingers on the table top, looking at the other lovingly. "I think...my, Anthony, that you may just be the one for me."

That earned a snort from the genius. "Wonderful, I hear wedding bells already..." He smirked, absently stroking the pale hand as he looked around at all the other engravings. He wondered how sanitary the kitchen was or if Loki's waitress friend would spit in his food.

"Oh? And here I thought it was only I who felt the love between us. We must get fitted for our suits...what do you think of cheetah print? As our theme? And," he taps his fingers against his chin, "shall our cake be in the shape of male genitals? To, of course, commemorate how we first met." Speaking of meetings, something occurred to the younger boy. "I have yet to rectify your little stunt with your mobile phone." He thought for a moment, "...do you ever do public press conferences?"

The mere mental image of all that made him smirk. "You've got quite the imagination Lokes..." Manicured brows knit together, "I try to avoid them as much as possible...and you'll be happy to know that you will be getting the day off should I ever have to attend one." He bounced his brows, "Anyway, you know you enjoyed that. Let's call that even for whatever it is you did to my bathroom."

"I don't need to be there. Quite the contrary, actually, as I believe it will be exponentially easier if I wasn't in attendance. But it's interesting to know all I have to do to get free vacation days is tell you I have plans to prank." Tony's words earn him a snort. "Not even. Not even close to being even."

He groaned before pulling his hand away gently and running it through his hair. "I don't know whether to be excited, aroused or very, very afraid..." the waitress came back with a pot of coffee and Tony practically salivated at the aroma of the brew. "And that's not how you earn vacation days...but I guess if you don't want your paid ones, I don't mind giving you the free ones." He shrugged.

"I think a healthy mix of each is what is needed to keep life interesting." Loki said, looking at the pot of coffee. He was mildly concerned his boss may have a dependency upon the drink, but once he realizes he didn't care, stays quiet and watches him fill up a mug. Loki opens his mouth to reply but it silenced when their food is placed down. Tow of the biggest, thickest burgers ever known to man are put before them; made with bacon and cheese and everything else that ensure a swift and early death via the clog of the arteries. And a bag of blue berries. One that Loki had custom ordered just for his boss. "Cheers." He said, swiping a fry through ketchup.

Stark pouted when he saw the massive burgers placed in front of them. "I was promised two am pancakes..." chocolate eyes lighten immediately when they fell on the bag of fruit, snatching it up and popping a few in his mouth with pleased hum. "And here I thought you didn't care about me..." He winked before tilting the bag toward the raven. "Blueberry?"

"Shut up and eat. I tend to lie. Grow used to it." Loki mutters. When Tony eats the blueberries like he's a starved man who only ever needed them, Loki can't even resist his eye roll. "I've never had a blueberry." He mutters, "and I don't intend to start now, thank you."

Tony shrugged and popped another one in his mouth. "Suit yourself." Tony watched Loki eat as he sipped on his coffee. 'Oh what the hell.' He picked hid burger up and took a tentative bite, sighing contently before taking other bite and wiping his face. It had been a while since he'd had a decent burger.

Loki smiles once the other takes a bite, as if it was his job to know what he liked and had succeeded in doing so. "Good?" He asks, rolling his eyes and watching as he completely demolishes those bags of blueberries. Loki is about to ask him another slightly inappropriate question when the flash just outside of a window catches his eyes. Loki winces and blinks, started out of his wits. "Seem's the masses have found you." He mutters.

"Wonderful." He slams a hundred dollar bill on the table and grabs the pale man by the hand, hauling him at a full sprint through the kitchen and out to the back alley. "We left the damn car in the front didn't we?"

Loki's in the middle of taking a bite of his burger when he's suddenly hauled out of the diner. "Oi!" Loki yells, barely able to wave to the waitress before he's walking after him. "What does it matter if a few spot us in a diner? It's only a photographer."

"It starts with one... then the whole damn block is full of them. Just...bare with me on this okay?" He gave him a pleading look before heading towards his car, fishing the keys from Loki's pocket before sliding into the driver's side and cranking the engine.

Loki opens the door and throws himself inside, "Anthony it's two in the morning. Probably nothing more than a fan who wishes to earn a few cheap dollars by stealing a photo," he says. He's never truly dealt with paparazzi. Well, perhaps once or twice, but those were usually from his youth with microphones shoved under his lips as he stumbled from a courthouse with a stupid grin on his face and his father's cold gaze boring into the back of his neck.

A few of them stumble in front of the car, knocking on the hood of it and snapping pictures repeatedly. The billionaire revs the engine, scattering the creeps before he peels out, leaving the scent of burnt rubber in the air. He sighs in relief once on the highway. "That could have progressively gotten worse..." He chucked lightly and shot a smile at Loki. Loki's laughing as he turns around in his seat. There are reporters barely able to gather themselves, having dove on the floor to avoid the car.

"You could have killed them," he says, but it's not accusing, just more of an awestruck tone in his voice. There are a few screams of broken cameras and ripped jeans, not to mention what looks like a hand-print on the window as they pulled off, but other than that they ride off unscathed. "I believe it," he slumped back in his chair, "I never quite grasped what made you so..." he searches for the world, "sought after. The hype outweighs the man, I suppose."

Tony nods, "You and me both buddy... but it's money honestly. And because I'm single...Most eligible bachelor or whatever. It's all just a bunch of crap." He pulls into the parking garage at Stark Tower and parks the car. "I mean, I know I'm interesting and damned with good looks...but come on, I just want to be left alone." Tony sighs dramatically.

"Not only that but modest, as well, my oh my they must want you for themselves." Loki says sarcastically. Pretending to be shocked, his jaw nearly unhinged, "You're single? There must be no justice in the world if you, a man of such...character, has yet to find someone to call their own. Has no one lowered their standards to include you?" He opens the door and steps out, looking over to roof of the car and resting his arms upon it. "I'm not your buddy, by the way, do refrain from calling me that. Within a year from now I expect to have just as much relation to you as I did a week ago, is that clear?"

The cheerful demeanor Tony had began to display quickly faded. "Right." He shut the door and silently made his way inside. He didn't even know why he bothered with the spoiled heir anyway.

Loki rose an eyebrow and followed after him. "I meant no offense." He said, "did you...expect more from me?"

"No. Good night, Loki." He mumbled walking into his room, this time making sure he locked his door.

"Goodnight, sir." Loki added, hovering outside of the door for a moment before drifting off to his own bedroom.

* * *

 

Tony managed to sneak in another hour or two of restless sleep before watching the sun rise from his bed as he scrubbed at his face. It was going to be another long day.

Loki, as per usual, stayed up to watch the sunrise. He drew it, too, sitting on the corner of his bed and using chalky material he stole from his art teacher to do it with. He signs his name upon the bottom and wishes, if only for a moment, that he kept his mouth shut the night before. Realizing that pouting would no him nothing, he drifts over to his bosses room and taps against the wood. "I have every reason to believe you are not resting." He murmurs, "avoiding me will solve nothing, Stark."

Tony does his best not to sigh, brown eyes rolling in their sockets instead. "I'm not avoiding you." The brunette mutters as the door swings open. He looks over at the chalky residue on the raven. "Are you using pastels?"

Loki looks down at his fingers and rubs them together, as if he's forgotten, and stares curiously down at the man. "Is that a problem?"

"No...I didn't take you for an artist is all." He shrugged leaning against the door-frame. He couldn't help the way his eyes took the other man in briefly before looking elsewhere. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yes, well, I suppose that's what happens when you know so little about me, hm?" He catches his eyes flick toward him and tilts his head to the side, stepping forward. "Just...making myself known. Still your assistant... even if you are avoiding me."

Tony keeps his ground. "Who says I'm avoiding you? Besides, if I'm to have the same relation with you a year from now as I had a day ago, I shouldn't bother learning anything...right?" His tongue flicks out to wet his lips as he watched the other approach him.

Loki doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Just simply stares at him--almost past him before he barks a laugh. "Is that what this is about, then? What I said last night?" He questions, reaching a hand forward to drag two fingers down his stomach, pulling at the hem of his pants. "Do allow me to make it up to you, hm?"

Chocolate eyes were trained on the raven male..at least they were until those wandering fingers were on his stomach and only went further. Tony was at a complete loss, not knowing if he should push the male away or just let him do what he wanted.

Loki stops just above where he's sure his touch is longed for the most, staring down at Anthony for a second, as if he's trying to piece him together, but he shakes his head like it's all been a game to him. He chuckles to himself, wets his bottom lip, and takes a step away from him. "No? That choked up over a boy placing his hands near you cock? Interesting."

Tony hesitates for a split second before he's pushing the tall raven into the wall beside them. Their height difference is prominent at this position but he didn't care. "I'm not choked up...Just observant. I like to know how things play out without my taking action first." Tony pushes away from the taller man. "Can you make that coffee again?" He threw over his shoulder casually as he made his way to a stool in his kitchen.

Loki's interested...for all of about two seconds. But then Tony is moving away and the younger of the two scoffs, shaking his head as he follows. "No, actually, I don't think I can. Coffee made to such a standard is only warranted to those who interest me. How do you expect me to endure your lack luster company for an entire year? Perhaps I should escape to prison. Yes, the food will be a bit less but at least I have the constant opportunity to break out and raise my father's blood pressure just a little bit more." He shrugs, "I only took this job because I thought you would..." He waves his hand dismissively, "entertain me. You are not."

"Well... Okay then." Looks like he was going to have to go out for a decent cup of coffee. He walked back to his room, opening the walk in and dropping his sleeping pants on the way in. Tony slipped on a pair of snug boxer briefs, a pair of jogging pants and a pull over before slipping socks and sneakers on his feet. "The men from the meeting should be sending replies to the files you sent yesterday; I need them all printed and sorted and on my desk by eight." He brushed past the raven, snatching his keys and heading towards the door.

Loki merely obediently stepped back when Tony moved past him, staring down upon his shoes for a second and then flicking his eyes up to watch him depart. "Ah, sir?" He calls after him, "Justin Hammer of Hammer Tech also requested a meeting." He informs, "he wishes to meet you in person whenever convenient."

* * *

Tony's back a couple hours later, freshly showered and dressed. He heads straight to his office, talking heatedly on his phone and shuts the door. He is at least pleased to see his reports are finished. He sits and works from his computer and the tablet he upgrades, muttering to himself and Jarvis every once in a while. This continues on until around five pm; the genius missed lunch, dinner and three meetings.

Loki is quite busy himself. His desk is swamped with books of math, reading, literature and science. He swears colorfully every time he flips the page and barely has enough time to piss, much less feed Stark like a mother to her babe and ensure he gets his vitamins. So when it late enough he finally ventures into the room, doesn't bother to knock, and walks toward him. "Satisfied? You've got a gala that begs for your attendance within the hour. Fashionably late is not something that if foreign to you, I presume? Get dressed."

"No can do busy. Besides, galas mean dates, which is also not happening." He mumbled, swiping at the holograms he'd set up.

Loki effortlessly worms his way between Anthony and the holograms, placing his body close enough that any step forward he makes will press them together. "Considering it's a gala in your honor..." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Even though I have no doubt that you could stick your arm out and have any woman flock to you, you've just got yourself the most sought after boy in all of the city." He smiles somewhat bitterly before reaching forward to grab Tony by his chin and focus his eyes on him. "do you hear me?"

He snaps out if the work trance he's been in, focusing on the impossibly emerald eyes in font of him. "Uhh, gala, dressed...wait you're going to be my date? In my honor? For what exactly? Oh god...they're going to make give a speech aren't they?" He was rambling nervously, on the verge of panicking. Fuck, he'd forgotten to take his medication.

Loki rose an eyebrow, cupping the others face and focusing his eyes further in his own. "Listen to me, Anthony, I've drafted you a speech thanking everything and one and as well as announcing the new projects that will come from the investors of yesterday, understand?" He felt his rapid pulse under his fingers, "Stark? Listen to me. Focus--" he reared back and slapped him, sighing as he did so. "That was...substantially better feeling than I thought."

Tony heard him but had a hard time processing it, a million things going through his head at lightening speeds. What he did register was the way his face wrenched to the side, snapping him back to the here and now; dangerously green eyes boring into him. "Um, okay, wow." He ran a shaky hand through his hair, giving a nervous chuckle as he tried to find a normal breathing pattern. "Thanks... I um...that was, refreshing. I'll go get dressed and meet you in the garage, we can take any car you want to drive, I mean if you don't mind so I can deliver this speech."

Loki nodded. "...good," Loki said softly, taking a step back. He wiped his hands on his chest and turned, walking back up the stairs and staring down at him as he went. "Half an hour! Be ready."

* * *

Showered, dressed in a tux he went to look for the raven down in the garage, pill bottle, water bottle and the speech in hand. He wondered what car they were taking.. He probably shouldn't have given him free reign, but he had done a lot for him today. That was definitely surprising; he figured the raven would have rather watch him fail than help him.

Of course Loki would have preferred to see Anthony fail, don't get him wrong, but he was a smart boy and by being so meant that he didn't want to see him fail at something so trivial as not attending a dinner. When Loki wanted failure, it would be nothing near petty. He was dressed in a waistcoat, bow tie, and a beaming smile that he gave to the other male when he saw him. "Clean up well." He said, "shall we?"

Brown eyes raked over Loki. "You look like you belong at Buckingham Palace, not a gala." He smiled back at him. "Right. Let's." He followed Loki to the Nissan GTR and placed himself in the passenger seat, opening the pill bottle he hand and taking one before taking a mouthful of water. He sighed and downed some more water before his eyes scanned over the speech.

Loki slid into the drivers side, pulling out of the spot a bit recklessly to anyone he may have not known he had everything under control. Flicking his eyes to the right of him, he smiled: "not quite sure I've captured your essence in that speech? I do believe I've kept the jokes about your cock to a pleasing minimum. But there may be one or two if you squint," he says, shifting gears and swerving in and out of traffic. When they arrived it was, well, just as 'Tony Stark' as anyone expected it to be. Large, extravagant with water colors  raining down in large fountains, several skimpy girls dressed in clothes shorter than their attention span pleaded to be able to entrance. Most were dressed to the nines, however, in suits that could pay for houses or college educations. Loki pulled up to the red carpet and adjusted his own tie, glancing in the rear view mirror and giving a wink to his boss. "Hand in hand?" He asks, "or did you prefer me to trail behind?" A pause. "I'm not opening the door for you, either."

The billionaire snapped his eyes to the red carpet and took a deep breath before turning to Loki. "Didn't you read the paper? Apparently I've been spotted with a mystery boyfriend...so yeah hand in hand, hand in arm...Whatever." He chuckled as the valet came around. Immediately he was hit by the flashing lights from cameras and the loud crowds of people trying to speak to him. He waited for Loki to come around and hooked his arm around his waist, posing for a picture before linking arms making their way inside. He could hear the people from the press yelling questions at him; mainly about Loki's persona and what he was to him. He simply ignored them and made his way inside where someone walked them to the ballroom, seating them. "What a headache." He mumbled, sipping from his glass. As soon as they sat, the reporters who managed to worm their way inside descended. "Who are you? I hear you met Mr. Stark through audition for his new x-rated film, is that so? Are you two together? New boyfriend? Was it love at first orgasm--?"

Loki gave her a look that made her quiet quickly. "Everything you've heard is true," he said after a moment, "in fact, me and Tony fully intend to get married in..." He glanced at his watch, "forty-five minutes." The woman's eyes widened comically. "I will tell you one thing, he's not all he's been hyped up to be. Very..." He pinches his fingers together, "small. But I suppose it's not the size of the boat but the motion of the ocean, isn't it love?" He says, cuddling up to Tony and kissing his cheek softly.

Tony's jaw clenched slightly at the jar at his size and the fact that Loki said they were getting married. "Right darling, but remember we agreed that we had to push the wedding back two hours." He kissed the raven's cheek. "Well, I'm just happy that even with the discrepancies, out the hundreds of men that have had his way with him, he chose to stay with me." Tony gave the raven a sly smile; he could play at this game.

Loki clenched his jaw himself, "well I'm only happy that even will all the more pleasuring sexual partners I've had, Tony's ability to last little over a minute pleases me." He replied, kissing the back of his hand, "we were love, we were, but you were so eager to get on to the on the honey moon. He's taking me to, um, Maui. Isn't that right, love? Two weeks and I'm not paying for a thing." He squeezed his hand softly.

Tony turned to give Loki a look. "Maui...right. And we're leaving when again? You know we /both/ have lots of work so I tend to mix things up."

Loki returned the look, "soon, baby." He cooed, leaning over to brush a bit of hair out of his face. "You need a break, don't you?" Loki flicked his eyes toward the reporter who looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Did you get all you need?"

"I...yeah." He said slowly, "...thanks."

All in all, the idea of disappearing for a while didn't sound like a bad idea. Tony watched the reporter leave with their tail tucked between their legs and laughed. "You uh, have a way with words." Sooner than he'd hoped, he was at the podium delivering the surprisingly very well written speech Loki had made for him. Stark finished up and received a standing ovation, as he made his way back to his table. "Can we go now? I'm gonna throw up if I don't get out of here."

"Its a gift, I suppose." He turns to look at him, "you better get me a bloody brilliant wedding gift." Loki claps the loudest at the speech and when Tony comes back down, he raises an eyebrow and stares at him for a moment. "Are you alright? I would slap you again."

"No. I need to leave. Now. Unless you plan on carrying my plastered ass out of here because that's the only way I ever make it through these things." He sat next to the raven and put an arm around the back of his chair for appearances. " Maui huh? Sounds fun... We should go sometime."

"I don't see why you assume I would neglect the chance to see you intoxicated. I can only imagine how fun you would be." His eyes followed his hand as it was put over his shoulder but didn't move beyond that. "Maui indeed. All expense paid, by you of course," he grins but does have the good sense to look shocked when he offers. "I did not think it would be that easy to gain paid vacation from you. And here I was looking so diligently for blackmail. Which I've got plenty of," he smiles and leans back into his touch, "perhaps we should. I see no way you and I on a secluded island left to our own devices to go badly at all." He smirks to himself, "I'm willing to bet a nice bit of money we'd break the bed within an hour of landing."

Stark listened to the raven talk about it and the more he heard, the more appealing it sounded. "If you're serious...we can fly out whenever..." Tony gave him a look.

Loki scoffed, meeting his eye. "Are you inebriated?" Was the first thing to fall from his lips, "I am not a good boy, Mr. Stark, of that I assumed you were aware. I stole from you, put you in danger through the proxy of crazed fans; hell, I've done things to you you haven't even found out about yet. But for some reason you didn't arrest me, enlisted me to be your assistant, and now prepare to take me on vacation? For what?" He leans closer, "what are you playing at? If I'm going to be in this game with you I'd prefer to know all the rules. Understand?"

Tony sighs and shrugs, running a hand over his face. "Things I haven't found out about? Jesus Lokes...no I'm not intoxicated--just.. " He wants to say he's stressed, somehow going insane from all the hours he logs away without sleeping or eating. He wants to say that he wants a break, even if it's just a weekend, that his anxiety is at its worst it's ever been ...but of course he doesn't. "You know what? You're right. I probably shouldn't be doing things the way I am. Just forget it--I'm going to get a drink."

Loki stares at him. A stare void of emotion and anything that may give away what he was truly feeling. He maybe should even consider playing poker since his face was a damn good one. But soon enough he was standing up, seemingly finding what he wanted. "if we leave now we can be there by tomorrow before noon. I'm thinking...breakfast on the beach? You in a Speedo? Me starting small and manageable fires?" 

Tony was already nursing a drink when Loki approached him. He didn't understand him at all. "How do I know this isn't some elaborate plan to kill me and dump my body somewhere remote?" He chuckled before finishing his drink off. "You're right though. You stole from me, sicked a rabid fan on me, apparently did things I don't know about, have plans and materials to blackmail me... and here I am offering to the you on vacation. I'm a fucking idiot." He scoffed and orders another double.

"You don't. I suppose that's what keeps the mystery in it, yes?" Listening to the (many) things Loki has already done, the boy only smiles fondly as if reminiscing on good memories. "True, true. I've also attempted to be fucked by you, you left that...very key part of out it." He steals his drink once it's placed down, knocking back the double even if he may or may not be old enough to drink. But Tony would never know. Mystery, remember? Sitting, he spreads his legs to stretch them and tugs at his bow-tie, eyeing his boss. "I have yet to figure you out, Anthony. I can only imagine what happens when I do." He slides what remains of his drink over to him and stands back up, dragging his finger along his leg as a parting gesture before he leaves him to toy with some of the closeted senators he sees.

Stark's brown eyes follow after the male, watching him interact with senators who think people aren't looking. He scoffs and shakes his head, finishing his drink before walking past the raven who's currently seated in some geezer's lap. "We're leaving." He winked before scampering off to find Pepper.

All the men around him groaned and Loki pouted as well, "I told you lot he never lets me have any fun," Loki whined, running his fingers down the senators tie, "but if you were able to rectify my record clean of all offenses, I would be able to show you just how much fun I am." His hand drifts lower for a moment and there's a sharp gasp in his ear. Loki slides off his lap, following after Tony, "why are we leaving?" He asks, "and refrain from beckoning me to leave like your dog. I'm hardly that kinky for the likes of you."

"Hmm, right...you're only that kinky if I'm someone you can fuck and get something out of right? Honestly..." he shook his head, waiting for the valet to bring his car around before slipping the man a couple hundred dollars and going around to the driver's seat. "We're leaving because we need to pack." From his tone one would think he was speaking to a child. "Unless you know, getting fucked by a guy with liver spots on his junk sounds better."

Loki growls under his breath, "I was gifted with this body, Stark. I see no issue in using it his I please to get ahead." He watches the interaction and smiles softly at the valet, who really isn't all that bad looking, and eyes him the entire time it takes him to go from the sidewalk to the car. "Pack?" Loki replies, a little absent-mindedly, his eyes still on the other boy. He snorts, "well I find if I close my eyes and count backward from thirty it's over fairly quick. I will say it's monumentally better than being with a man who has no intention to fuck me and, well, wouldn't be much of a better fuck that liver spots would have been anyway." He turns toward him, "at least with the senator I see the benefit."

A snort escapes the brunette's lips before he can stop it. "Who says I have no intention of fucking you? Though the more and more I see you offering yourself to people, the more I wonder if the risks are worth it." The engine purrs beneath the hood as he waits for the raven to stop ogling the valet and get situated. "By all means if you want to go back in, I'm sure he's already had his Viagra and is waiting patiently for something to happen... me, I'll be half way to Maui, where I could definitely find some exotic beauty to bring to bed that wouldn't be snapping at me the entire time."

"Me. I say you have no intention of fucking me. I thought I made that clear and if you dare insinuate that I may not be clean, well, I take offense. I'm not stupid. And half of the people I "offer myself" to, I don't even fuck. If you must know, that senator in there wasn't going to...have me. I switched his Viagra pills with sleeping pills. He pops two, I grind against him as he cleans my record, and I slip out of the door when he's passed out upon his bed thinking he's just had a brilliant fuck." He checks his nails, and glances at Tony, "once again: not stupid. Now...drive. I'd like to be halfway to Maui, too."

Tony's laughter fills the car as he speeds towards home. He has to admit the raven was definitely one smart, devious little cookie. "Well...I guess since you've decided for me then maybe I shouldn't fuck you." He shrugged as they pull into the garage. "Fucking on a beach in Maui definitely sounds fun to me though." He makes his way up to his room, leaving Loki to his own devices as he tells Jarvis to prep his private craft. After getting what he thinks he needs he goes and knocks on the raven's door. "Tick tock Lokes...I wanna get out of here."

Loki is sitting on his bed, surrounded by every article of clothing that belongs to man. Jeans, tank tops, shorts, boxers, hats, glasses--everything, all in neat, organized piles around him. He sits cross-legged on the floor and rests his chin in his hands, perking up when he hears a knock. "You should you given me a larger window of preparation," Loki says as he walks over, opening the door and side-stepping to let him inside. He leans against the far wall and throws a shirt into a bag, as well as a few pairs of sunglasses and multiple pairs of boxers. He also throws in a few sex toys, which he has no trepidation about doing so in front of his boss, before walking off toward the closet. "You can take that to the car if you find yourself so eager for something to do," he kicks the bag he speaks about, "and don't rush me."

"Ever the drama queen. Alright, alright...I'd just like to be out if here before sunrise." He takes the man's bag and starts for the car. "Don't pack your entire life, we're just going for a week or two."

"Yes but that's several outfits per day!" Loki calls from wherever he is, throwing a few pairs of shoes into a pile of them to gather dust until he can find a place for them. By the time Tony returns, Loki's semi-packed, just throwing his toothbrush a few more articles in a final carry-on bag. "I think that's all." He runs a hand over his face, "you can just buy me whatever else I need."

"Right...sure." his chocolate eyes roll in their sockets as he gathers his things. "Anything else princess?" He's asking though he's already making it out the door. "We're flying private so we don't need to present anything until we get there."

"Well...if you're asking, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea," Loki breathes, pulling his laptop bag over his shoulder and turning off all the lights, following him down. "fantastic," he's not exactly sure his passport is legal anyway, what with his record and all.

Tony eyes the other curiously as they stand next Tony's Audi. "Mm, I almost forgot. Jarvis, do a security check of my flat and the tower itself. Check for bugs, breaches, anything that doesn't belong or possesses a potential threat to my company or myself."

Loki smirks and pops open the car door, "don't worry that pretty little head of yours, darling," Loki says over the top of the car, swinging it open and dropping down inside. Within seconds his feet are upon the dashboard and his fingers are fumbling with the radio, trying to find a station that's not playing some kind of terrible guitar riffs that go on too long. "Hurry!" He barks, "and you say I take to long."

Tony rolls his eyes and gets into the driver's seat. Jarvis would be able to alert him in the car and on his phone should anything be amiss. "Ha, don't worry... I don't trust you. You're clever and intelligent, all wrapped up in that fuckably adorable meat suit and I don't like it. It's a deadly combination."

Loki places a hand over his heart, "you don't trust me? Well, now I'm truly wounded." Loki says, flashing him a pouty lip and wide, bright green eyes. He blinks them slowly and lets out a pained sigh before a smile cracks his lips. "did you just refer to me as "fuckably adorable"?" He snorts, "that...that's a new one, I will give you that. So I'm some kind of...stuffed animal sex doll, then? Cute and fluffy but very bangable at the same time." He drums his fingers against the window, "I don't trust you either, if you were wondering. You make play as if you have morals but you're not above using dirty methods to get your way or...forcing people to do what you say. Attractive qualities but they contradict. You're hardly easy to figure out and I was never a fan of puzzles."

Tony can only laugh. "You're a puzzle yourself you know...But unlike you...I like to piece things together." His brows bounced before before he took off for the hanger. Upon arrival he had the attendant move all their things and walked into the plane after the raven, watching his ass bounce with stair he took on the ladder. Smiling to himself he immediately went to his private cabin and fell back against the plush bed. He could drink all he wanted with only... limited interruptions he hoped. His stomach growled and he reached into the car on he'd brought up, ripping into a package of trail-mix.

Loki arrived in that very same cabin moments later, setting down his bag by the window and running his fingers over the soft, plush bed. "Only one bed?" He asks, head tilted to the side as he runs his eyes down Tony's body just as he takes a knee on the bed and crawls forward to rest against the pillows. He toes off his boots and kicks them toward the corner, rolling over on his stomach and peeking a green eye through strands of ebony hair. "I'm sure you did not expect me to sleep out there, did you?" He stretches like a cat, which brings that ass up to arch in the air and grins lazily at the man. "Where will we be staying?"

Tony eyes run over the man's ass. "Of course I didn't think you'd sleep out there, but I also don't have much company in here." He shrugged, "Where you want."

Loki lets out a huff, rolling over so his back is facing him. He squirms to find the right position and ends up with his legs over Tony's stomach and half his body hanging off the bed, "I'd like to sleep, thank you. Wake me and I throw you off this plane."

Tony grunts a bit under the other. "Right, gotcha." He tried to get comfortable bit gave up when the raven began protesting, instead choosing to remove himself from the bed.

Loki barely lets out a noise when Tony walks away, but instead lets himself drift back to sleep. He wakes up a few hours later, somehow managing to sleep in a semi-normal position. The raven worms his way out from the bed and stumbles over to the kitchen, taking a pan and a metal spoon out from the cupboard and making his way out to find Tony, praying he was still asleep.

Tony's working from his laptop seated in the center seat of the center row. He finishes his screwdriver off, setting the glass down and resumes typing away and frowning down at the screen.

Loki is about to bang the pans together in the very sly chance Anthony may suffer a (minor) heart attack, but decides not to at the last second. He instead sets the utensils down in a nearby chair and approaches him just as silently from behind. He slides his arm around his neck and presses a light kiss to the back. "I distinctly recall you referring to this as a vacation," he pushes the laptop away, "we land soon. Have you even slept?" He sniffs the air, "drinking this much? Afraid of heights or merely fulfilling your duty as an alcoholic?" Loki clicks his tongue like a disapproving mother in his ear, continuing to pepper kisses along his jawline and neck, nipping at the pumping vein just under the flesh. He moves forward, shutting his laptop with one hand while the other begins to work at the knots that blossom just under his skin. "Mr. Stark," he begins, "ask of me anything. It's in my job description and your lack of, and if you can excuse the crude words, "using me" beyond menial tasks is beginning to...irk me. I don't like puzzles."

Tony gives a soft moan at his skin being nipped. "It's nothing against you.. I just don't feel it's right to exert the fact that I'm your boss over you in order for you to sleep with me or do whatever." He rolled his shoulders along with the raven's hands. "If we do anything, I want it to be of your own accord...not because you're my PA with benefits."

"Dull. What's the point of having power over me, as slight as it may be, if you don't exert it?" Loki finishes his massage by giving on final dig of his fingers into the flesh and letting go. "Get some sleep. If I'm going to use your credit card when we land I'm fairly certain they're going to require me to have you at the end of it."

Tony catches the raven's wrist, a request on the tip of his tongue as they lock eyes for a moment. The contact ends as he worries his bottom lip and rises from the seat, stuffing his laptop beneath has arm. "Right...sleep." he mumbles before heading to bed.

Loki thinks for a moment Tony may do something, actually do something that may warrant a surprise from the boy, but the moment passes just as quickly as it surface and Loki's left to worm his way out of Tony's grip upon his wrist, rolling his emerald eyes and putting a step of distance between them. Perhaps it was good that Anthony was the one who fell into the position of power; One knew that if Loki had been gifted such a stance, well, there would be no trepidation in the things he would require of his workers. "Anthony," he calls, well aware his loathing toward his full name but the PA can't really find it within himself to care. He holds out his hand, "Well? I'm no fool. Your laptop, give it here. Phones as well. If you're going to sleep I intend for you to sleep. Not lay down with your phone before your face." He waits, "aren't I supposed to be the one glued to tech? I am the younger generation, after all."

Tony scrunched his face at him before he gives him an incredulous look. "Really? You expect me to give you my laptop and phone...I'm not stupid. They go in the place I want them to darling." He wanders into the room and shuts the door, locking the two devices away and plopping onto the bed; but who are they kidding? Both men know Tony isn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Worth a shot," Loki mutters, giving time for Tony to feel his devices are safe before he ventures into the room after. He's well aware Tony isn't going to sleep and makes no move to make him; he instead merely shuts off the lights and mutters a "good night".


	4. Flowers and Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate between our two losers. 
> 
> (also I've added a few more tags just in case.)

When they arrive in Maui, it's more beautiful than Loki thinks he ever could have imagined. It's white sands and the bluest, clearest water he thinks he'll ever see. Loki looks at it all from the window before they land in the airport and only wakes Tony to ask which hotel or...beach bungalow or...whatever they are staying in. Though he wakes him by straddling his body, not sure if he just fell asleep or had been asleep for hours. He doesn't really care. "Where do we go? Get up, I need your credit card." Loki shakes him.

Tony had just been on the verge of falling asleep when he felt the raven's weight on him. "Christ. What?" He tried to wiggle when he realized the raven was straddling him. He turned the bedside light on and rubbed his eyes. "My card? For what? We haven't even landed yet." He was tempted to rest his hands on the younger man's slender hips, eyes raking over him, metal images of what he could possibly look like should the situation be different, flitting through his mind before he cleared his throat. He scrubbed his face instead. "Where do you want to stay princess? Go local or tourist?"

"Yes but we are about to and if you think I'm going to wait until we land to wake you, when you will probably take at least half an hour to convince yourself to wake, than you're even duller than I thought." Loki bounces a bit to keep him awake, well aware what he's doing, and having fun doing it. Playing with the man like this. "Eyes up here," he murmurs, "and I prefer something...local. On the beach. Like some over-priced bungalow type-thing. The ones in the movies."

Tony let's out a small grunt as the young man bounces on him. "Okay, okay! Jeez, anything... just stop bouncing on my dick." Well, he'd never thought he'd be saying that to anyone. He sat up lifting the raven with him, tucking an arm beneath his ass before and carrying him out. He sets him on the bar counter before taking a peek out the window. "Mm, we should probably buckle in for landing."

Loki wraps his legs tight around his waist when he's lifted, looping his arms around his neck and letting out a little grunt of surprise. "Mm, that's never a request I've had before. To stop but, once again, you merely prove your lack of intention to fuck me." He says, curling a finger through his hair until he's set down on the bar. He keeps Tony between his knees, pulling at the hem of his shirt. His eyes flick to the window for a mere moment before he leans back on the bar, resting his elbows on the polished wood. He rolls his eyes at the suggestion and slides off the bar, taking his seat and gesturing for Tony to do the same.

Tony rolls his eyes. "A moment ago you were complaining because I wasn't up, and now you're complaining because what? I'm not fucking you against the bar? Believe me, there will be plenty of time for fucking when we get settled in." They land with little turbulence, and Tony rises, wandering back to his room to gather his things, leaving his phone and laptop in the case he'd locked them in and instead grabbing a set of phones he'd brought just for the occasion. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he hands one of them to Loki before slipping his shoes on. "I know you are probably going to want to wander, so these are just in case we need to reach each other."

"I'm not complaining that you're not fucking me, Stark, and I'm not complaining at all. This just happened to be my natural expression. And I'll have you know that I didn't intend for you to fuck me, but you are annoyingly complicated to rile up." After they land, Loki gets himself dressed, looking up when he's handing him a phone.

"Mm, can I send you dick pics from this?" He smirks, stuffing them into his pocket, "try not to get yourself killed without me."

Chocolate eyes roll, "Sure if you wanted to...Please behave...if you get into trouble there's no telling what could happen." Tony made his way down the ladder. "We need to pick your damn bungalow as well."

Loki smiles the second he steps off the plane, taking off his shoes and holding them by their laces between his fingers. He walks off the platform and wiggles his toes in the sand, closing his eyes and heaving a deep breath. "I always behave," he says, pretending to be offended. "You behave. No offending the locals while being crude and intoxicated." He turns around toward him and points off in the distance to a large, modern, straw hut close to the beach. "There...?"

"I'll be as drunk and disorderly as I want thanks." The older man scoffed and looked at the other bungalows. "Sure you don't want to shop around first? I'm sure they have a catalog somewhere."

"Shouldn't you be setting a good example for me?" The raven asks, giving him a fake grin,"fine. But if you end up sleeping in your own vomit don't expect me to hose you off." When asked about catalogs, he snorts, "Spontaneity!" Loki declares.

"Believe me, I won't count on you... I'll expect you to be the one holding my face in it..." Tony deadpan, pointing at the bungalow the raven had selected, his hired help quickly making their way to it. "So...what do you want to do first?"

"More of whom I want to do first," Loki murmurs, sliding his eyes over the population around them. "Will we be sharing a bungalow, then?" He almost wishes they do as keeping Anthony up all night with his activities will be...beyond entertaining.

The brunette looks over the younger man before rolling his eyes and letting out a soft grunt. "On second thought, I'll have my own bungalow...I don't need to listen to you being fucked all night long." He scouted the buildings as they walked by. Tony spotted some out on the water and decided that's where he wanted to stay. "Well.. guess this is where we part ways... see ya." He gave a cheeky grin before leaving the raven on the beach, making his way to the pier where the bungalows were.

Some vacation this was.

It almost made Loki question why he had been brought along in the first place if they were just going to part ways. To him it seemed Tony could have saved a lot more money if he just left Loki in the states. With a perplexed look, he watched the other walk away, merely humming in response before making his way to own little bungalow...though he did watch which one Tony went off too, just in case he needed him.

* * *

A few hours later there was a type of...party for the tourists. Loki, of course, attended, talking up to the locals and simply being freer than he usually was. His hair was colored with flowers that had been put in his hair and he was just wearing a pair of jeans, dancing around to the music and laughing as he bumped into others.

Tony also attended the festival, but he hung back and simply observed. He found it hard to keep his eyes off the carefree raven, watching him frolic with the crowd as he sipped a drink. He would be lying if he said he wasn't looking for a promising piece of ass.

When Loki saw Tony he wasted no time in placing down his drink and walking over to him. He thew his arms over his shoulders, pulling a flower from his own hair and shoving it in Tony's, "Dance with me, yeah?" He asks softly, "please?"

"Well.. When you ask so nicely..." he offers a small smile and let's the young man lead him out.

Loki pulled him out to the center of the dance floor, grabbing his hands and swinging them a bit. He turns around so his back moves against Tony's chest, dancing around with the drums and base lines, the sand dancing between his toes. He turns around, bringing his arms to loop around Stark's neck, "You're a craps dancer," he murmurs, letting his eyes shut and head drop, "If this is you drunk and disorderly I'm severely disappointed."

Tony chuckles, moving his hips and body to the beat and trying to stay up with Loki. "Believe me. You haven't seen drunk, or disorderly." He gives the raven a small twirl and pulled him flush against his chest and crossing his arms over the front of them, moving them to the beat. "If you want to see that, we need more alcohol."

Loki let's out a pleased gasp when he's spun, looking mildly impressed. Slumping back against Tony, he flips his hair to side, throwing a smirk over his shoulder and reaching backwards to grip Tony by the back of his neck. When he says that, Loki just hums, taking him by the hand and leading him, toward the bar. He leans over the wood to the bartender, murmuring something in his ear, before he's sitting on a stool and pulling Tony toward him. "I bet I can do...ten shots of Tequila before you can." He proposition as the glasses are set between them.

The billionaire's brows raise, looking at the glasses in question. "Yeah? And what stakes are we playing for?"

Chocolate locks with Emerald and Loki smiles at Tony, "if I beat you at this. You..." He swiped his tongue over his lip, "not sure." He smiles, "what do you want?"

Tony bites his lip and a million different scenarios run through his head at once. "Well hm...winner gets a blow job." Tony chuckles because honestly, it sounds stupid. "Feel free to add on."

Loki snorts at the cliche answer. "Fine," he huffs, taking his hand to shake on it. Loki is...fairly good with his alcohol...he's not exactly within the legal age, and he usually doesn't drink because it hinders him, but he's sure he can beat Tony. How can he not? "On my mark," Loki lifts it to his lips.

The older man waits for the cue before he's throwing back the little glasses of the harsh liquid. Five, six, cringe, 'ugh this is horrible.' He thinks as he drinks his seventh, trying to see how the other is doing.

Loki loathed tequila, how the hell could he have forgotten? Four shots in and he's seriously considering if death would be a wiser alternative. His fifth he spills on the counter reaching for it, and his seventh is dumped on the floor slyly as he reaches for his eighth. By now he's considerably drunk, laughing as he watches Tony chug. "Alcoholic at its finest hour!" Loki calls.

Tony's on his last and he pauses, reaching over to press it to the raven's lips. "You have to drink yours and one of mine for spilling that other one. Party rules Lokes."

Loki's shocked when the cool glass of the shot pressed against his bottom lip. He smirks, "Sure you just don't want to see my mouth at work?" He questions, taking it from him. He locks eyes with Tony as he knocks it back, a quick swallow, and groans for a few seconds after. "I think it's a tie..." He tries, "wouldn't you agree?"

Stark looks over him, tilting his head slightly before he lets out a small laugh. "Trying to worm your way out of this?" He leaned in, brushing his lips against the raven's ear. "If you wanted one in return... All you had to do was ask." He pulls back and claps his hands together, "Its a tie then."

Loki grins, "I'd prefer something a bit different. But I am a man of word when it benefits me..." He takes his hand, looking around for a moment before sighing. "Well...?" He bites his lips, "where did you want this?"

"Let's just go back to my bungalow."

* * *

Loki smiles as they walk hand in hand, singing war songs and swinging Tony's arm as he goes. Once they're back at the bungalow, he grips his chin, focusing his eyes on him. "Fuck, Stark," he growls, pushing him back onto the couch. "Haven't sucked anyone in such a long time," he presses a kiss to his neck, "how big are you? Fuck, I've heard rumors in the papers...why I flocked to the studio, so you could fuck me when I heard." He climbs on his lap, sliding a hand under his shirt.

Tony lets out a startled gasp at being pushed back, but his hands soon find their way to the slender raven's body. He chuckles softly, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell if you're making fun of me or being serious...either way it's still sexy as hell."

Loki snorts, his fingers quickly undoing his belt and pushing his hand inside. "I don't joke," he hisses before he pauses, "when I was younger I was...fond of you. Some would call it a crush," he bites his lip, "bloody hell, I had a poster of you on my bedroom wall..." He's drunk, admitting things he would deny later. "And now here we are..."

Stark's brows raised, and he hissed a little when the younger's hand snaked into his pants. "No way? Seriously? Well I'm, _christ_...f-flattered." He groans, hands squeezing Loki's ass.

Loki rolls his eyes. "It was so stupid, God," he doesn't even remember why he got the poster. A gag gift, he thinks, but it doesn't help that every time he touched himself Tony was... "Don't be. I drew dicks all over your face."

He had to laugh at that. "Charming as ever." Tony reached his hands into Loki's jeans. "Did you stare at me when you touched yourself?" He smirked, leaning in to trail kisses and bites on the creamy skin of his neck.

A bit of color touches the raven's cheeks but he says nothing for a moment, but does pull away to stare and lock their gazes together. For a moment, only heated breaths and heavy gazes filled the air. "...and if I did?" He questions gently, "if I brought myself release to the image of you, what then?"

Images a flushed and ecstasy filled raven fill Tony's mind and he let's a small whine pass through his lips. "Fuck that's hot..." he pulls him towards him, catching his lips in as heated kiss.

Loki's surprised at the kiss but returned it, nipping hard at his bottom lip. "I did," he admits, "I'd always imaging you walking into my room and fucking me against the wall," he whispers against his lips, "I whispered your name."

Tony moaned softly at the sharp bite. "Well we can definitely make that happen..." his hands were already pushing down the other man's bottoms, hands clamoring desperately about the lithe body.

Loki smiles to himself, rolling his hips against Tony's cock to tease him. He's drunk, and there's a very large chance in the morning he'll forget this or regret it or both...

But suddenly he's snapping to attention. "Shit,' he hisses once he remembers something, "shit, shit, shit." He's climbing off of Tony, grabbing his shoes from where they're flung under the table and putting them on as he buttons his pants. "Sorry," is all he can muster, "I'll call you." It cliche and stupid because they'll see each other before then but it's all Loki can think of as he rushes from Stark's bungalow and to his.

All Tony can do is call after the raven, left simply sitting there. "Um...okay then..." he scrubbed his face; maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a bit short but I wrote it on the fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!  
> I do intend on releasing more chapters if this gets a good response!


End file.
